


at the end of it all

by mistakesforsheep



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistakesforsheep/pseuds/mistakesforsheep
Summary: Dimitri climbs into bed with his husband after a long day. In the morning, he makes up for some lost time.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 132





	at the end of it all

Dedue wakes up to a soft kiss from his husband, barely awake enough to think but just enough to move the slightest bit to kiss him back. His eyes are still not open when he mumbles, "Dmitri?" 

Dimitri smiles against his mouth, and kisses him again. "Good morning, my husband." 

Dedue feels his face blush even though he feels like he's not functional enough for a feeling that complicated. Dimitri uses that term often even when they've been married for over a year, all because he knows it's a surefire way to make Dedue flustered. Dedue mumbles, "Love," in return, and hears Dimitri suck in a sharp breath.

Dimitri feels a hand up Dedue’s bare chest, leaning forward and kissing under his jaw. “Feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.” 

“Considering I’m there for most of your work during the day, that’s hardly true.” Dimitri tries to hide it but Dedue can clearly see his pout and breathes a laugh. “But,” he allows, “we have had several long days…” 

Dimitri hums, “Yes, and in those days I have barely gotten to see my husband. Especially...yesterday night,” he murmurs, drawing his hand back down Dedue’s torso, his palm a hot delicious brand on Dedue’s skin. Dedue smooths his hand up Dimitri’s side. He understands what Dimitri means. Yesterday had seemed like they might have gotten some time to themselves, and Dimitri had made several...implied promises early in the day. It had ended up being much busier, with crowded emergency meetings for a political matter that could not be avoided. It had dragged late in the night, and Dedue had gone to their room far before Dimitri had come back. Dimitri had been hopeful, and told him to wait for him for when he was back. But he was also realistic, and said that if he was not back by the time the midnight bell had tolled, Dedue would simply go to sleep. 

Dedue years ago would have never been able to let his prince work while he is not with him, but Dimitri is a king now. As well as his husband, which had been Dimitri’s argument when Dedue had tried to argue that Dedue was willing to suffer for his king, and he would. Dedue would take care of himself, and if Dimitri overworked himself, Dedue had full allowance to be as overbearing as he wanted. They still had trouble with it, especially Dedue letting his king even get to a point where he overworks himself, but they’ve gotten better at it. 

Dedue rolls over, bringing Dimitri with him until he’s hovering over him with Dimitri pressed back into the sheets. Dimitri is smiling with a bit of amusement, but his eyes are sparkling like he’s incredibly happy, and Dedue feels filled with it. Dedue leans down and kisses him slow, and then says, “No need to apologize for that. Did you at least get here not long after midnight? I was sleeping when you must’ve come back.” 

Dimitri’s eye cuts away, guilty, and Dedue frowns. 

“Dimitri.” 

Dimitri sputters, and he says, “Yes, yes, I know, I am sorry! It simply ran so long, and there were things that needed to be addressed because otherwise they would have simply been swept aside, and I needed-” 

Dedue brushes a strand of hair off his forehead. “Dimitri.” 

Dimitri huffs. “ _ Yes _ , Dedue.” 

Dedue peeks over at the curtains. There’s sunlight peeking out at the edges, but it still looks to be early. He looks back to Dimitri. “You should go back to sleep. There’s still time, and you need to be well rested.” 

Dimitri looks like he’s considering it, staring stubborn at Dedue, before something flickers in his eyes and he ducks his gaze to Dedue’s chest, bringing a hand up and gently touching him where he looks. “Well, yes, I’m sure that that is an  _ idea... _ but I rather thought I might perhaps...have some time with my husband.” He glances back up at Dedue, acting completely ignorant and innocent, as if Dedue can’t tell what he’s doing and also that he’s already won Dedue over. “It has been so long, you know, and--” 

“ _ Dimitri. _ ” 

“Yes, Dedue?” He’s smiling a little, cheeky and smug. 

Dedue sighs, and leans down to kiss him. Between kisses Dimitri is quickly turning hungry, Dedue breathes, “Only something quick, while I do--mm--miss you as well, you still need--” Dimitri licks into his mouth, and Dedue loses his train of thought for several seconds in kissing him back. He puts his thumb on Dimitri's chin and pulls it down, gently keeping him back as he pulls away. He takes in the sight of Dimitri splayed back against the sheets, smiling widely and his bright blond hair fanning out around him. The softer, more comfortable patch he wears when he sleeps still rests over his one eye. His cheeks have a flush already high on them, and Dedue’s heart squeezes. He says, “Rest. You need rest. Please?”

Dimitri’s smile goes soft and fond, and he laughs out, “Of course, Dedue. I do not mean to worry you. I only mean to…” He trails off, leaning up and catching Dedue’s mouth again, then wraps an arm behind his shoulders and another on his waist as he uses his strength to shift Dedue over so he’s resting on his back. He’s unbelievably gentle about it, but Dedue’s heart still picks up at how easily he moves him, as well as how unbreakable the hold felt even if he was going along with it eagerly. Dimitri doesn’t move onto him, rather just pressing himself against Dedue’s side and leaning up to kiss him even when Dedue has to turn his head to meet him, his hand finding its place again on Dedue’s chest. 

Dimitri’s hand trails down and fingers at the waistband on Dedue’s sleep pants, and then skips past that to squeeze the bulge in Dedue’s pants. He smirks against Dedue’s mouth as Dedue’s breath hitches. His fingers traces the line of him as he murmurs, “So hard already, Dedue, and yet all that protest…” 

Dedue admonishes, “I was certainly not protesting, I was trying to be  _ responsible--”  _ Dimitri laughs brightly as he kisses him to shut him up.

Minutes later, Dedue is gasping into Dimitri's mouth as Dimitri kisses him filthily, all the while stroking Dedue's cock with a steady rhythm. 

"Dimitri, I--please, I should be--" Dimitri kisses him with a hard press, his grip on his cock tightening wonderful with a twist upward. Dedue's knee twitches. 

He pumps Dedue's cock idly, as he pulls away and stares down at the steady movement of his hand. He rasps, eyes hungry, "The only thing you need to do is let me keep touching you." 

Dedue's breath hitches, and he feels every twist up in the pit of stomach, a steady build. Dimitri suddenly leans down and fits his mouth over Dedue's dick, swallowing around him. Dedue groans hard. His hands are fisted in the sheets, because he wants to touch Dimitri  _ so bad _ and yet there's still the lingering sense that he should hold back. Dimitri bobs his head on his dick, feeling so hot and warm and Dedue can’t think about anything else. He fists what's not in his mouth when he comes up and pumps his hand along with his head. Dedue's leg twitches close to his head, and Dedue watches Dimitri smirk up at him. 

Dedue gasps, "Dimitri, please," and Dimitri climbs back up to kiss Dedue hot and wet while he resumes working him with his hand, much wetter now. 

When he pulls back, he looks down again, leaning lazily against Dedue and saying, a slight husk to his voice, "You wanted to rest, and this," he says, twisting his wrist on the head and brushing his thumb over the slit. Dedue watches him lick his lips. "This is me resting." 

Dedue breathes, "But you should be getting--just--hold on," and he presses his hand to the small of Dimitri's back, rolling so he's facing Dimitri on his side, and grips Dimitri's thigh and pulls it over his hip. In the space between them, Dedue whispers, "Like this." He rolls his hips into Dimitri's, their cocks perfect friction against each other. 

Dimitri's mouth opens, and he moans long. "Yes," he bites into Dedue's ear, gripping Dedue around the torso in a tight embrace and grinding his hips with Dedue's. Dedue can hear every hitch in his breath, and feel when his cock twitches. Dimitri's cock is hard and wet against his, and the way they rub together makes Dedue's eyes want to roll. Instead, he clenches his jaw and focuses on Dimitri, who is clutching Dedue almost desperately and fucking his hips forward in a slowly devolving rhythm. His head is tucked in Dedue's neck, and Dedue can hear the occasional whimper. 

Dedue's hand on his thigh moves to his ass, and he pulls them flush together and Dmitri groans through his chest, and it sends a shiver up his spine. Dedue leans his head down and kisses Dmitri messily, his head full of fog and narrowing only to their cocks and Dmitri's mouth on his. 

Dedue's hand stretches a finger out, and he brushes over Dmitri's hole. Dimitri jerks in his hold, and then Dedue applies a little pressure, and then Dimitri arches hard into him and comes over their stomachs. Dimitri's hold on Dedue tightens until it almost hurts and he moans, " _ Dedue _ ," and Dedue comes with him. 

Dimitri shivers in his arms for a couple minutes, and as Dedue comes down from his own high Dimitri pets the back of his head and kisses at his jaw. Like that, they both calm and settle. 

After a couple minutes, they both relax and just hold each other, Dimitri running his fingers through Dedue's loose hair and Dedue running his palm up and down Dimitri's side. 

Eventually, Dimitri sighs against his throat, and Dedue can feel his smile pressed against his skin. 

In a very sleepy murmur, Dimitri says, "One day, I am going to keep you in my bed all day, and no one will get to say a thing about it." 

Dedue grins, a very small one. Dimitri has already made it common knowledge that ill talk of the King's husband will not stand. He presses a kiss to Dimitri's forehead, and holds him as his husband falls back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> all i can think about is dedue and dimitri being in love help


End file.
